


Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis find a Reeses

by Enkida



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-17
Updated: 2005-03-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enkida/pseuds/Enkida
Summary: This is an extremely short crack drabble about three Slayers finding a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup and figuring out what to do with it. COMPLETE





	Lina, Gourry, and Zelgadis find a Reeses

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It's short. It's stupid. It's also too short for any couplings, so leave all hope for romance behind. This was written as a joke for the Lina x Zelgadis mailing list. Don't take it seriously. All standard disclaimers apply; thank you, Hajime Kanzaka, for making these characters. Finally thanks to Lina Gabriev for pointing out the mistake; I used the German Manga translation for the spell. Whoops ;-)

**"LINA, GOURRY AND ZELGADIS FIND A REESES PEANUT BUTTER CUP"**

_ a.k.a. Enkida's Pre-Easter Mini-Fic _

Lina grabbed the small candy and poked at the shiny wrapping. "Is this edible?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her two companions.

Gourry snatched the candy out of her hand and bit into it. "Mrrph… bleh!" After making a few faces, he spat it out and handed the crumpled pack back to Lina. "I don't think so. It tastes really bad!" he said disappointedly.

Lina held up the soggy package by the edge of her fingertips with a look of distaste. "Gourry, that's disgusting. Fine, just leave it, it's obviously worthless." Lina flipped the package over her shoulder, sending it flying to the dusty ground behind her. "Let's go!" she yelled, starting to march forward.

"Wait," said a quiet voice. Zelgadis approached the forlorn package and examined it critically. "Actually, I think you're both wrong. I can make out a few of the strange markings. It seems like the contents are edible. You just have to open the package first." He stepped back and smirked.

Lina spun around, her mouth dropping open. "W-what?" she sputtered.

Gourry shook his head sadly. "Oh. That's too bad, it's all kind of mashed up and dirty now, so I guess we can't eat it." He gave a tiny shrug and continued to shamble his way down the road.

Lina, however, remained frozen to the spot, still trying to recover from her shock. "Y-you mean I threw away food? Perfectly good food? Tell me you're lying, Zelgadis!"

Unfortunately for her, the chimera was long gone. Zelgadis was, unlike Gourry, quick enough to figure out what would happen once Lina realized she had wasted food. He certainly didn't want to be there to experience it first-hand.

"Aww, come on, Lina!" Gourry complained, backtracking and placing a hand on Lina's shoulder. "It's tiny! Let's go to the next town and pick up another one!"

Lina was silent for a moment, her bangs covering her eyes. "Gourry," she began, her voice deceptively low and calm. "You're the one who didn't think to open it up, aren't you." Logic never did play a strong part in Lina's mind when she was angry. Particularly when she was angry about food.

Gourry's hair stood on end as he realized the significance of her words. "Hey Lina, you're not going to-"

"D-DILL BRAND!"

And that is why Lina, Gourry and Zelgadis never even got to see a Reeses, let alone eat it.


End file.
